


Золотые крылья

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: С. Г. Роджерс насмерть замерз во льдах в обломках разбитого самолета. Дж. Б. Барнс стал жертвой нечеловеческих экспериментов в плену. До момента смерти одного из них они знакомы не были.





	Золотые крылья

Его пытают уже в третьем по счету ведомстве, и лучше бы оно было последним. Все, что он знал (ничего существенного), давно уже выведали, а теперь Баки — материал для научных экспериментов. Бессмысленно убивать пленных, если их тела еще могут послужить развитию науки.

Невысокая кушетка (или это какой-то специальный стол), тело держат ремни и металлические фиксаторы, вокруг — аппаратура, емкости и трубки. Тесный безликий кабинет-лаборатория, и Баки уверен, что подобных комнат не одна и даже не десяток. И сейчас, лежа голым и зафиксированным, не имея возможности даже приподнять голову, только смотреть в потолок и думать, и иногда кричать и стонать, Баки уверен, что никто уже никогда не узнает, что стало с Джеймсом Барнсом. После того, как с ним закончат, останки наверняка сожгут. 

Периодически приходят в белых халатах не врачи, но ученые, профессиональные и беспристрастные в своих опытах — все на благо науки и всего человечества. Для их великих умов Баки слишком незначительная единица, чтобы его мнение учитывалось. 

Они берут анализы всего, что только есть в Баки, вводят инъекции и обсуждают результаты, занося их в сводные таблицы. А Баки мог бы прожить всю жизнь и так никогда и не узнать, как это, оказывается, невыносимо больно, когда тебя бьют током. Но новый опыт никогда не бывает лишним, так, кажется, говорят?

Он уже не ведет счет, сколько раз за время плена (неделю, месяц, сколько?) теряет сознание от боли. Это наименьшее из зол, поэтому хорошо и желанно. В забытьи не знаешь, что с тобой делают, потому не боишься, а от боли остаются лишь отголоски. Можно сказать, терять сознание — самое приятное сейчас его развлечение, доступное не так часто. 

Сегодня почему-то особенно больно (хотя, если честно, он никак не может к этому привыкнуть, каждый раз — особенно больно), будто его собрались замучить до смерти и проверяют, как долго он протянет. И если исход один, то пусть. Только хорошо бы это случилось побыстрее. 

Наконец Баки ощущает неясное, предобморочное чувство: перед глазами начинают плавать не мушки, а темные мутные пятна, мир будто куда-то кренится, а потолок словно падает на него, грозя раздавить. Наступает долгожданный неуловимый момент перехода за грань реальности, Баки абстрагируется от вмешательства в свой организм, от крика и мольбы, но в комнате из ниоткуда неожиданно появляется новое лицо. Светлый абрис человеческой фигуры, склонившейся точно над лицом Баки, будто проступает прямо из воздуха, постепенно становясь четче. 

Сначала сквозь слезы и головокружение он кажется очередным из халатов, реальность неясна и размыта, но этот человек виден все отчетливее, а мерцающее светом гало охватывает всю его фигуру. Баки сейчас не очень хорошо соображает, но понимает, что таких людей не бывает, люди не светятся и не материализуются из воздуха. Значит, это просто одна из галлюцинаций, а на этом месте стоит врач-ученый либо вообще пустота. Может, Баки просто свихнулся, что, наверное, немудрено и ожидаемо. 

Баки и сам чувствует, будто распадается, растворяется в пространстве и оказывается не здесь, словно чуть проваливаясь под закрепленную ремнями и металлическими скобами кушетку. Исчезают ходящие мимо и изучающие его тело люди, мир становится расплывчато-туманным. Боль перестает жечь все тело, будто тлея под кожей, и становится легче. Они остаются наедине со слабо светящимся человеком. Это дух? Привидение или призрак?

Этот человек, если это все же человек, склоняется над Баки вплотную. Баки, намертво закрепленный скобами и узлами, все равно не может рассмотреть многого. На него обеспокоенным ясным взглядом смотрит щуплый бледноватый парень, по виду одетый в какую-то мягкую домашнюю одежду. Он замечает направленный на себя, едва сфокусированный взгляд Баки и, чуть протягивая по направлению к нему руку, начинает болтать: 

— Привет. Я, кажется, пришел тебе помочь. Меня зовут Стив. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты в порядке? Можно я тебя развяжу, я аккуратно, ладно?

Баки, конечно, согласно прикрывает глаза. И почти перестает дышать в ожидании, совсем ни во что не веря.

Стив медленно протягивает руки к Баки, собираясь отцепить массивную защелку ниже грудной клетки, но его бледные ладони проходят и сквозь защелку, и сквозь тело Баки (совсем не чувствуется). Стив в неверии одергивает руку, глядя на пальцы, к его щекам приливает краска. Он предложил помощь там, где сам бессилен, где сам может меньше этого примотанного к столу человека. 

— Ох, прости, парень. Я обнадежил, прости, я поступил по-скотски, не проверив и пообещав, прости, — Стив заслоняет лицо руками. — Чем я тебе помогу? Я не могу сделать ничего, даже дотронуться не могу!

Видимо, от нервов Стив решает опереться на стол, к которому привязан пленник, но рука легко проходит и сквозь стол, заставляя Стива пошатнуться и чуть не свалиться сквозь тело Баки на пол. 

— Эй, ты главное не расстраивайся, я не могу тебя развязать, и это только моя вина. К сожалению, я не очень-то плотный. Ты же понимаешь, да? — Взгляд Баки на полупрозрачные ладони гостя, обреченный взгляд Стива, в котором нет ни капли надежды. 

Баки, который только сейчас понимает, что произошло, на секунду переполняет такая обида, отчаяние и разочарование (может, всего лишь на краткий миг, но он поверил, что пришла помощь), но все пустое — не думал же он, что нелепые творения его же разума избавят его от реальности? Забудь и радуйся тому, что тебе отмерено. И Баки постепенно успокаивается, горько поминая грезы о невозможном. 

Стив снова извиняется, очевидно искренне огорченный, чуть не плачущий, продолжает объяснять обстоятельства, выискивая на лице Баки признаки горя или ярости, или разочарования. Не находит ничего. 

Баки просто чувствует бесконечную усталость. Половина слов проплывает мимо него. Ему не больно — это ли не счастье, и плевать на все возможные галлюцинации и выверты своего сознания. Пытаясь отлежаться, не ощущая ничего, Баки невольно прислушивается к монологу. 

— Я не то чтобы дух или призрак, или умертвие, так что не бойся, я все равно тебе никак не наврежу. Просто путешествующая душа, относительно чистое сознание, если можно так сказать. Я очень люблю самолеты: холодные, светлые и с такими чудесными крыльями. Я, когда летал, всегда хотел нарисовать и его крылья, и солнце, и пейзаж внизу. А вообще я воевал на фронте. Я стольким мог бы помочь! Надеялся, что живу на благо Родины и людей. Я, если честно, в деталях и не помню, как умер. Знаешь, я упал вместе с самолетом (там был еще какой-то мощный снаряд, не помню суть). Провалился в лед вместе с покореженным самолетом. Но я тогда еще не умер. Лежал без сознания, замерзал. И не умер. А потом тело начало замерзать сильнее, и, наверное, у меня были серьезные травмы, я терял кровь и очень медленно умирал, по чуть-чуть, понемногу, и никак не мог замерзнуть до конца, понимаешь? Я куда-то очень тогда спешил, мне хотелось назад, были важные дела, вопросы жизни и смерти просто! И мне так невероятно хотелось жить. Ты знаешь.

Баки замечает, что Стив снова бледнеет и теряет в цвете.

— Подожди, ты куда, Стив? — начинает выговаривать Баки. Вновь появляется головокружение, дурнота, боль в мышцах и голове.

Стив что-то замечает, вскидывается, хочет схватить Баки за плечи, но руки снова проходят насквозь. Очевидно огорченный, будто чувствующий боль, он быстро, скороговоркой произносит:

— Но это же не я ухожу, это ты возвращаешься! Прости! — Когда же он устанет извиняться? — Эй, мы же еще поговорим, правда? С тобой здорово, возвращайся скорее, ладно? Я с тобой...

Стив продолжает говорить, склонившись над кушеткой, но закончить мысль не успевает — расплывается, истаивает. Баки понимает, что хотел сказать ему Стив, но уже успевает очнуться, чувствуя себя на удивление неплохо до тех пор, пока в его комнату не заходят белые халаты.

* * *

Второй раз Баки оказывается у Стива по ощущениям только через пару дней. Стив не может спасти Баки, но хотя бы может быть рядом с ним и что-нибудь ему рассказать.

— Так вот, я рассказывал, что умирал очень долго, и не получилось сделать это правильно. И больно было, конечно. Очень холодно и долго. Душа слишком устала умирать, и я вроде как умер, но не совсем, — он мягко улыбается, будто долгие мучения перед смертью — так, дело житейское, а он никого не хотел смущать и тревожить своими мелкими неудобствами.

— Я так тогда куда-то спешил, а оказался в итоге у тебя. Значит, это тебе я могу и должен помочь. А может, это ты так хотел кого-нибудь увидеть, что меня позвал? Не знаю, но я приложу все усилия, — Стив смотрит на Баки исключительно серьезно, — чтобы со мной здесь было лучше, чем без меня. Кстати, как ты? Ничего не болит?

Здесь у Баки не болит ничего, и Стиву вообще не нужно прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы Баки было лучше. Очевидно, плод его воображения (почему-то не кто-то знакомый, а забавный мелкий парень), рассказывающий о духах, падающих самолетах и их пилотах, куда лучше реальности. 

— Стив, а ты уверен, что ты не моя галлюцинация? — Баки уверен, что этот парень — игра измученного уставшего разума, но это даже забавно.

— Абсолютно! Ты же меня видишь. Сам ты галлюцинация. То, что я не такой живой, как ты, не значит, что меня нет совсем! — Баки слегка опешивает от такого заявления, но он еще не опустился до того, чтобы обижать беспомощных (хоть и воображаемых) духов, поэтому резко не возражает.

— К сожалению, тебя нет. Я просто пытаюсь сбежать из реальности: там лекарства, галлюцинации, боль — и мой мозг создает тебя, потому что никто другой мне все равно не поможет, — с абсолютной обреченной уверенностью произносит Баки. 

— Я не могу доказать, что существую, тем более, что существую на другом слое бытия, — Стив пытается произнести это пафосно, что заставляет Баки улыбнуться. — Но даже если я кусочек твоего подсознания, почему бы не подружиться?

И Стив начинает рассказывать очередную историю — сказку о фейри, веселом лесном народе с золотистыми крыльями.

Говорят, они помогают обиженным, невинным и угнетенным, указывают в тумане и тьме путь заблудшим путникам, лечат раненые души и не могут вынести чужой боли, поэтому помогут всем, кто нуждается в помощи и искренне просит о ней. 

— Они не помогут: я носил крестик и в них не верил, — усмехается Баки.

Стив смеется и, конечно, долго и подробно убеждает, что это не имеет никакого значения.

Баки чувствует, что его бьют по щекам, призывая на поверхность из сонного безболезненного марева, и в этот раз он всерьез пытается ухватиться за Стива, не дать себе выскользнуть из сна. Стив очень хочет помочь. Кричит в отчаянии, как и сам Баки, но того неотвратимо выбрасывает в реальность к крови и пыткам, и невыносимым экспериментам, и боли.

* * *

С каждым разом у Баки получается соскальзывать к Стиву в небытие все легче. Но и возвращение обратно приводит его в отчаяние, у Баки не остается совсем никакой надежды. У них есть всего пару часов покоя, в течение которых Баки привязан к кушетке, а Стив не может сделать ничего, только рассказывать истории.

Про себя и свой самолет он помнит крохи, зато всегда может рассказать легенду или сказку. Видимо, его любимая, которую Стиву хочется рассказывать каждый раз с новыми вариациями и дополнениями (а Баки неважно, что слушать, лишь бы Стив говорил), это сказка о златокрылых фейри, счастливых детях леса.

Говорят, звон их крыльев — волшебная музыка, от которой расцветают травы и излечиваются от горя отчаявшиеся сердца, а если ты увидишь фейри вживую — твое заветное желание исполнится, и счастлив будешь ты и твои потомки.

Баки не остается ничего, эти пара часов — вся его осознанная жизнь, и он слушает знакомую сказку снова и снова и уже может рассказать ее сам.

* * *

Когда Баки возвращается в следующий раз, Стива пугает его истерика.

— Стив! Стив! — Паника, дыхание слишком частое, Баки будто задыхается, дикий расфокусированный взгляд, дергающееся истерически тело, хриплый визг. — Стив, они хотят отрезать мне руку! — На него невыносимо больно смотреть, а Стив даже дотронуться и обнять его не может.

— Тихо. Тише, Баки, Баки, Баки! — последний раз он тоже почти кричит. — Слушай меня! Чувствуй: тебе сейчас не больно! Не больно, совсем не больно. Прислушайся, посмотри, почувствуй — ты в порядке, тебе не больно, с тобой только я, — выделяет каждое слово. У Стива заходится сердце, кажется, его самого хватит припадок, а он все еще не может ничего сделать. Расплакаться перед Баки и завыть от ужаса он тем более не имеет права. — Эй, Баки, просто слушай меня. Я буду с тобой до конца. Столько, сколько понадобится. Все в порядке, тебе не больно. 

— А будет больно! Я ненавижу, я боюсь! Ты не можешь мне помочь, ты не облегчаешь боль! Тебя вообще нет! И не смей рассказывать свои бредовые сказки! — Баки хрипит, откидывает голову, насколько позволяет крепление, и безвольно опадает на кушетку. Из его бессильного тела будто вынули все кости. Он словно пойманный лесной зверь, с которого живьем содрали шкуру, чтобы швырнуть ее перед камином. 

Баки плачет. И продолжает плакать. И думает, когда же он уже захлебнется, слезы и сопли забьют горло, и все закончится.

Баки нельзя оставлять в тишине. И Стив все равно рассказывает легенды про пушистых юрких брауни и про кровожадных русалок и, конечно, про златокрылых фейри, что рассыпают пыльцу с крыльев над колыбельками младенцев, чтобы им снились добрые сны.

За далеким заснеженным лесом, где лапки елок припорошены искристым снегом, в крошечных теплых домах дремлют фейри. Но их будят чужие страдания и боль, и они забирают к себе и успокаивают раненые души. Там, где речная вода пахнет лавандой, а озерная — вереском, светлые домики окружают деревья и травы, быт нетороплив и приятен, а сон спокоен. 

— Стив, я вижу тебя все чаще и дольше. Я боюсь, мне кажется, я все ближе к сумасшествию. 

— Брось, Бак. Это не страшно. И вообще не больно. 

Баки, кажется, засыпает прямо внутри своего сна.

* * *

Он заходится в вопле и хрипит, разрывая связки, чудом не откусывая себе язык. Руку будто переезжает поездом, и каждый из неподъемных вагонов с чудовищным скрипом раз за разом разламывает плечевую кость, выжигает огнем и расплавляет плоть, и визг рессор и колес бьет в голову, и это длится вечно — вечный поезд и вечные муки. В мозгу нет мыслей — они выжжены адским огнем боли, и он уже не кричит — сорваны связки, — он сипит, хрипит — все, на что способно горло.

Вечная, вечная боль, несмолкаемый крик в голове и визг-скрип бесконечного поезда, что будто едет прямо по нему, раздавливая и разрывая на куски этого забывшего себя, тонущего в огне и крике человека.

* * *

Забытье, а потом отгремевший в голове визг возвращается, нарастает, бьет в голову, но сразу же меняет тональность, чуть стихает — и оказывается почти не слышным, мелодичным звоном. Звук снова отдаляется и стихает полностью. Баки погружается в спокойный глубокий сон.

Через трое суток Стив сидит на краю постели, в которую уложен светлый до прозрачности Баки. Через тонкое запястье Баки виднеется узор в цветочек на постельном белье. Стив держит его за руку.

Баки просыпается. Сонно взъерошивает сбившийся чуб, распахивает ясные глаза. Голова не болит. Ничего не болит. Тело такое легкое и отдохнувшее, будто он выспался до самой последней минутки, а сейчас нежится в тепле нагретого за ночь одеяла без мыслей, просто с ощущением чего-то приятного. 

Баки не может припомнить последние события, как если случайно захлопнуть книгу — и в первые секунды никак не вспомнить строчки, на которых остановился.

Он приподнимается на подушке, осматривается, но не вспоминает. 

Тканые гобелены на стенах. Горшки в разноцветный горох на подоконнике. Светло и невероятно тихо, только доносится приглушенный расстоянием птичий щебет.

Стив — на первый взгляд такой же, только более румяный и блестящий. Блики на его волосах — как рассыпанные золотистые бисерины или даже как пыльца с золотых крыльев фейри, а кожа сияет. И он кажется намного более цветным и ярким, чем раньше, и намного более умиротворенным и радостным. 

— Стив?

— Привет, Баки, — Стив счастливо ему улыбается. — Видишь, а ты в меня не верил. А я в тебя, между прочим, верю и верил всегда. Кстати. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал легенды про фейри? 

— Шутишь?! Каждый божий день! — Баки начинает осознавать, при каких обстоятельствах ему это рассказывал Стив — в дурноте безумия, в отключке от боли. 

Баки начинает трясти крупной дрожью. Дергая руками, не координируя движения, он проверяет, обхватывает, сжимает одной другую. Обе на месте, бледные и не особо сильные. Но он в порядке, целый и живой. 

— Стив, как ты меня спас? Я был уверен, что не выживу, Стив! — Баки вцепляется в Стива, судорожно в первый раз его ощупывает: они оба настоящие, теплые и живее некуда. 

— Баки, — В глазах Стива от солнца золотые отблески. — Мне нужно еще кое-что рассказать тебе про фейри.

— Да ладно, сколько можно, я знаю это наизусть! — Разве сейчас, когда Стив его спас, это самое важное — десяток раз пересказанная легенда?

— Последний раз, прошу, Бак, пожалуйста, — Стив будто уговаривает его, как ребенка. Баки со вздохом соглашается. — Так вот. Где-то далеко, в глубине густого волшебного леса живут фейри, счастливые дети леса. А мы теперь у них живем, — Стив всматривается в глаза Баки, находя в них осознание. — Все оказалось правдой, чудо ведь, да?

— Я что... умер? Нет, Стив, я здесь и живой, посмотри на меня, я живой и здоровый, объясни! — Баки протягивает к Стиву теплые, живые, лишь немного прозрачные руки.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — Стив обнимает руки Баки своими, — это все жестокость нездоровых, неправильных людей. Это было очень болезненное, бесчеловечное, несправедливое испытание, которое ты не должен был проходить, но прошел. 

Баки начинает что-то припоминать, сопоставляя события:

— Я как ты, да? Я... Боги, Стив, я что, так долго не мог умереть?

Глаза Стива переполняют слезы. Они льются тонкими ручейками по щекам и капают на воротник. Стив, не способный помочь ничем, трое суток смотрел на ручейки крови и разорванные мышцы, на бегающий спорящий персонал и забрызганные халаты. Этого уже нет. А в здешней реальности, где Баки сейчас теребит пальцами край одеяла и нервно прикусывает губу, такого никогда и не было.

Баки тоже плачет. Кажется, из слез их обоих на этом месте уже могла бы образоваться новая речка.

— Баки, — Стив вытирает покрасневший нос рукавом, пробуя улыбнуться. — Зато мы заслужили спокойствие, и все будет хорошо. Нет, даже лучше! Мы теперь живы, здоровы и обязательно будем счастливы!

Баки иронично приподнимает бровь, улыбаясь Стиву. Кажется, даже смерть, даже две смерти не отучили их радоваться жизни.

* * *

Фейри поют и двигаются в танце, звеня золотыми крыльями — неприрученное лесное счастье и волшебство.

Фейри — проводники к радости, искренние лесные дети. Говорят, они помогают обиженным, невинным и угнетенным, указывают в тумане и тьме путь заблудшим путникам, лечат раненые души и не могут вынести чужой боли. 

Кто знает.


End file.
